Prince of Persia 2
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: I am bad with titles the story is better than it sounds I hope you enjoy it please review
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoy my prince of Persia fan fiction please review**_

* * *

It was one day before our wedding and Tamina was starting to warm up to me since we have been spending time together. Today she was

giving me a tour around Alamut because I had only seen bits and pieces. Right now we were in the palace and she was showing me around

till I figured out she was going in a wide circle back to her room I also knew she would also ask questions. I could not help but look at her

with the same love I felt for her before the sandglass had sent me back to the beginning where everything began and the only one who

remembered was me. I had been so lost in thought that I jumped a little when Tamina's voice jumped me out of my thoughts "Prince

Dastan would you mind coming into my chambers with me I have some questions I would like to ask you that I do not want anyone else to

hear?" "Of course princess." I replied with a bow of my head. I followed her in she sat on the bed while I sat in a chair in the corner of the

room waiting for her to speak but when she didn't I spoke up "I think I know what you want to ask princess, you want to know why I look at

you the way I do, how when we first met I seemed to be a changed man, and many other things." I paused then asked "Am I right

princess?" she looked at me her brow knotting together in a frown of confusion that I had come to adore as she said "Yes that's exactly

right." "It is a long story and I will explain the best I can." After that I thought "_and I hope you remember." _Then I started to explain

everything that had happened after we had broken through her cities defenses and how I had found the dagger. Then I started to explain

the journey that we had gone on and how I had fallen in love with her and her with me in that time then my Uncle Nizam, who I had to kill

to stop him from doing it again. It took me two hours to finish my narrative before I finished by saying "That is why is look at you the way I

do and how I feel about you has not changed even if you do not remember." Tamina seemed zoned out as I watched her eyes which

seemed unusual for her. I stayed silent until Tamina snapped out of her trance, she looked at me breathing heavily and I saw in her eyes

that something had changed but I waited for her to speak when she did I was overjoyed "Dastan I remember, I remember everything." I

saw tears running down her face a she smiled, she was the Tamina I knew and loved the same Tamina who went through all that with me

and I knew she was back. I stood up and said "I told you that would not be the last time we would be together." She smiled as she stood,

she was only inches from me I caressed her cheek and said "I am glad you now remember it might be easier now for both of us." Tamina let

out a breath of relief and next thing I knew she was kissing me and I was kissing her just as passionately as she was kissing me. I pulled

away laughing "Such a beautiful Princess." I paused as I looked into her eyes then I noticed it was getting late "I should go tomorrow is a

big day for both of us." I kissed her forehead then said "I will see you tomorrow." Tamina nodded and I left for my chambers, thanking the

gods that Tamina now remembered and that they made it possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this chapter is going to be short but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

I woke the next morning smiling at the day before then I remember that today was my wedding. I went to the small dresser in my room

that held my wedding Persian tucks I knew Tamina would be getting ready and I would be seeing here in an hour. My tucks will take me

almost thirty minutes to get into because of all the buttons and ties on the stupid thing I hoped that Tamina was having an easier time then

I was.

(**_One hour Later)_**

I was standing at the front of the room waiting for the wedding to start my father was presiding over the ceremony while my brother Tus

walked Tamina down the aisle. The music started I looked at Tamina and I could not help but bursting into a exuberant smile which she

returned, Garsiv nudged me in the back and I smacked him in the stomach to get him to stop, Tamina just giggled. Soon Tamina was at

my side I took her hand in mine placing a kiss on the knuckles of her hand with a bit of a bow then my father started the Ceremony I could

not tear my eyes of Tamina as I said my lines and Tamina could not look away from me either as she said hers. After I had placed the ring

on her hand then my father tied a ribbon around our wrists as was tradition then I kissed Tamina passionately Then pulled away laughing.

The wedding reception was fun everyone was drinking, laughing, having a good time, I even got a little drunk as did Tamina and I did not

think she would drink at all but she could hold her alcohol well, though she was more relaxed when she was drunk. We snuck away right

before the Ceremony ended and headed to her room. Once inside she assaulted me with kisses and her arms were wrapped tightly around

my neck. I caught her mood immediately and started kissing her back with just as much force. Then she started to tear my clothes off that

was a little unnerving because I had never seen her so intent on something but I did not care I love Tamina too damn much as I started to

tear her clothes off as well. We made love all night until it was early in the morning. We both fell asleep in each other's arms her head

rested on my chest while my arms encircled her back. I knew we would have to wake up in a few hours but I would get the most out of this

with my new and only wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning Tamina was still asleep in my arms I looked at her sleeping face and thought that she seemed so

peaceful and beautiful and she was all mine. I thought about many things for the next hour but then I remembered something I had

forgotten because of how happy I was, the Hassansins they were still alive but had no orders. I knew that even without orders once they

found out that Nizam was dead they would go after the once who had killed their master and that was Tamina, Tus, Garsiv, and me but

mostly me. I knew they would go after Tamina to get to me, so they had to be killed or everything that I had would be gone. They might even go to Kosh and enlist him to

help them. The only good thing is once I prove to my father that the Hassansins were still alive that I would have the whole Persian army backing me along with

whatever soldiers that Alamut had, the Hassansins would die when I found the proof that I needed. I thought for the next hour on how to

get the proof then I figured out that Nizam had never let anyone into his room in Nasaf maybe the reason was he had a lot of things that he

did not want others to see. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Tamina stirred and opened her eyes. I smiled at her and said "Good

morning." Tamina stretched and said "good morning Dastan." We got out of bed a dressed I was silent and a little stiff because of how

agitated I was that I had to kill the Hassansins again but I was not leaving Tamina her alone. I was looking out the window five minutes

later trying to figure out a plan when Tamina came up behind me, put her hand on my shoulder, and asked "Dastan what is wrong, you

have been acting strange all morning?" I sighed and turned to her "You remember the Hassansins? Well I have to take care of them again

to destroy them for good. But before my father will believe that the Hassansins are still in place not disbanded I need proof and I think I can

find it in Nasaf in my uncle Nizam's room. But I will not leave you here because when the Hassansins find out that I killed Nizam then they

will go after you to get to me so I want you to come to Nasaf with me where I can protect you." Tamina was nodding in understanding then

she said "I understand but I don't want you to go after them alone you could get killed." I turned to her with a small smile cupping her

cheek in my hand saying "I will not be alone I'll have the whole Persian army backing me I promise I will come back to you." After saying

that I kissed her which she returned enthusiastically.

After we had talked for about an hour we headed to the dining hall where my father and brothers would be waiting. Once we were there I

turned to Tamina and said "I talk to them and I promise I will not mention the dagger." Tamina nodded and we went in. About half way

through breakfast I looked at my father and said "Father I think Nizam kept the Hassansins intact I heard thing that there had been

Hassansins attacks during the time Nizam was planning his treachery I think there might be proof in his room in Nasaf he never let anyone

not even you in there so maybe he has proof of his plans in that room. I am asking you permission to go to Nasaf with Tamina and go

though Nizam's room to see if there is any proof and if there is I ask that you and the Persian army back me on a campaign to kill the

Hassansins because they will not stop until they are killed." My father said "I will allow it you stopped you uncle from trying to commit

treachery and if you say that he had other treacherous plans hidden then we need to find them. Go to Nasaf as soon as your able." I bowed

my head and finished breakfast. After breakfast Tamina and I started to get supplies for our journey to Nasaf which was a two day horse

ride each way. Then soon we were underway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our first day of travel went well. We had made good time because we were halfway to Nasaf. It was night and we were camped at an oasis that was on the

way, Tamina was asleep I stayed awake to keep watch to make sure that nothing and no one would sneak up on us. I was filling our water canteen with

the water from the oasis because it was fresh clean water. Later in the night I was standing at the edge of our camp looking out over the vast expanse of

desert around us. I turned around to look at Tamina and that is when I saw them. About a mile away sand dervishes I knew that was the calling card of the

Hassansins. I ran to Tamina shaking her saying her name until she woke she asked a little annoyed that I had woken her "Dastan what is it?" "Hassansins

are following us we will not be safe till we reach Nasaf we have to go now, But let's do it quietly so they will not notice we are leaving that way we can try

to get some ground between us and them." I whispered urgently Tamina grasped what I said immediately and we packed camp, saddled the horse, and we

both rode at full gallop for the rest of the night and all the next day till we reached the gates of Nasaf that night. The gates were closed for the night and the guards

saw us coming. Once we reached the gate they had bows trained on both of us, one of the guards asked "Who are you and what do you want." "I'm Prince

Dastan son of King Sharaman, along with Princess Tamina of Alamut we need to get inside the city tonight we have an enemy behind us, they will not

attack but they will follow us if we stay outside the city so open the gate." I replied "Yes prince Dastan." The guard said immediately giving the order. Once

the gate was open I spurred the horse through the gate and when we were through the gate slammed shut behind us. I let out a relived sigh knowing we

were safe inside the gates of Nasaf. I told the guard that we were going to go to my chambers in the Palace and the guard said he would send a messenger

if anyone started to come to the city or if anyone started attacking, I agreed and spurred the horse towards the palace at the other end of the city. After I

had stabled the horse in the royal stables I pulled Tamina of the horse because she was asleep. I held her against my chest as I walked to my old room here

in Nasaf. It took almost thirty minutes to get to my room carrying Tamina but once I was there I laid her on the bed taking of her shoes. After I had her in

the bed I took off my shirt and crawled in next to her she woke up slightly and asked "where are we?" I kissed her hair and rubber her arm soothingly as I

said "It is alright we are safe inside Nasaf, we are in my room in the palace. Just go back to sleep I am right here." Tamina rolled over snuggling against

me with her cheek against my chest. I put my arms around her hoping it would make her feel safe. It took me a while to fall asleep but my exhaustion

from the two day nonstop ride won and I slept until morning with Tamina in my arms.

The next morning I woke up and Tamina was already awake. When I did not find her beside me I had a second of panic then I saw her shadow

coming in the room from the balcony. I sighed got out of bed I did not even bothering to put my shirt on as I walked out on to the balcony. Tamina was

looking out over the city, before I got to her I asked "It is a beautiful city is it not?" I circled my arms around her and she leaned into me saying "Yes it is."

There was a unsure edge in her voice I knew she had a question she did not want to ask so I asked her "Tamina what do you want to ask? You can ask me

anything." She was silent for a moment then she asked "Dastan do you, remember your birth parents I mean before you were orphaned?" I looked out

over the city till I found the area that was the slums I let go of Tamina and stood next to her leaning on the edge of the balcony as I started my

explanation "I never knew my father, but my mother she died when I was four she caught a sickness I do not remember what. I do not remember anything

about her I was too young to be able to remember anything about her when I got older. A year after I was orphaned I found Bis he was a year

younger than me and he was orphaned as well, we became friends after a couple weeks and the next four years we watched each other's back. When I was

nine Bis had ran out in front of one of the guards horses and when the horse bucked the guard off him, the guard started to hit Bis. I threw the apple I had

bought with one of the few coins I found laying around in the streets at the guard. That is when Bis and I started to run. I started running across the top of

the houses jumping from one to the other and luring the guards onto areas that I knew would not hold their weight or I jumped across a gap that they

could not do that I could thanks to my four years of practice. But in the end I was caught, the guard was going to cut my hand off when the king, my father

stopped him and he asked me my name and about my parents I told him my name but the look on my face when he asked about my parents he knew I

was an orphan so he took me in. I looked after Bis even after that I had him move into a home with a loving family but he was allowed to come visit me as

I was him but life was a lot better after that. I had a family again, I was taught how to fight, diplomatic skills pretty much everything my brothers had been

taught since birth. I never expected that I would do anything other than defend the Persian Empire but now I cannot imagine my life happening any other

way." I looked at Tamina, smiled at her, and said "I am glad that all that happened to me because it brought me to you." Tamina smiled at back at me and

replied "I am glad that I have you in my life as well Dastan, you make me feel like I have someone I cannot just share my life with but I can trust with all

my secrets as well, someone I can truly be myself with," then she pecked me on the lips.

Later that morning after we had something to eat we went back to my chambers to make a plan. We were both sitting on the bed in silence until I spoke up

"Tamina when we go to my uncle Nizam's room I want you to try and stay calm, because I am sure we find a lot of things about the dagger, about the

spies he had, and mostly about the Hassansins. I also want you to know that I knew nothing of what had happened until what I found out during the time

that the sands of time erased I promise I knew nothing because Nizam never allowed anyone in that room." Tamina looked at me with a meaningful and

intense stare as she said "Dastan I know you did not know what he was planning until after what the sands of time erased so I will not judge you, your

brothers, or your father. Nizam's treachery was his alone." I cupped her cheek caressing it with my thump as I said "Thank you my love that means a lot to

me. But now we have to start our search."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a while we were searching through my uncle's room I was getting angrier by the minute as I found so many things that my uncle was

planning. I mostly found information about the plans he had for the dagger. I was about to give up when I saw a piece of paper that was

sticking out from under the bottom of his desk drawer. I pulled at the bottom of the drawer until it came free and I found a whole hidden

compartment filled with things about his plans and workings with the Hassansins. I smiled knowing I had found what I needed I called over

my shoulder "Tamina I found what we have been looking for." Tamina turned around and ran to me side as I sat at my uncle's old desk

sifting through all the papers reading them as I went. I noticed that there were a few mentions of the dagger and I pulled those pages out

and tore them up to make sure that no one ever found out about the dagger. The rest of the papers I folded and put in the pouch on my belt

as I said to Tamina "We have to go back to Alamut today and we cannot stop because the Hassansins are following us. I think the first time

they just wanted to know where we were going but this time they know and I think if we stop they will attack and I will not put you in

danger. You will have to sleep on the horse but we will get to Alamut and then I will kill the Hassansins with the Persian army backing me.

So let's prepare to leave." Tamina nodded. Tamina started packing the things I had gotten from the castle and the servants. We were in the

sables, as I was saddling the horse Tamina took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself I finished tightening the saddle bags,

walked over to her, kneeled down, and asked "Is everything ok Tamina you seem a little disturbed?" she sighed and said "I am afraid and I

do not like it." I cupped her cheek caressing it with my thumb as I said "Tamina I will not let anything happen to you and nothing will stop

me from coming back to you after the Hassansins are destroyed I promise." She looked down I pulled her into my arms as I said "Nothing

will come between us again, do you understand me Tamina." She nodded into my chest and pulled away with a small smile. We stayed like

that for a while till I said "We should go I want to get as far as possible before the Hassansins know we are gone because they will follow us

and attack if they can so let's go." She nodded then I helped her onto the horse and I got on in front of her then I spurred the horse into a

full gallop. As we rode through the city we got a few glances and a few people hailed us, then we got to the gate which was open and waiting

for us. We rode through the gate and I steered the horse to the direction of Alamut. We rode through the night as I kept turning around

looking for signs of the Hassansins. It was not till late night that I saw the sand dervishes not three miles away, I spurred the horse into a

faster gallop. Mid afternoon the next day Tamina and I saw the gates of Alamut we rode right through the gate then I jumped off the horse

after Tamina had taken the rains I told her to get to the palace that I would meet her there soon. After she was gone I told the guards to

close the gates and set up any defenses necessary that I would be back soon and to send a messenger to me immediately if any signs of an

attack or if the saw anything out of the ordinary. They agreed and I left to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran to Tamina's room, I banged on the door a little harder than I meant to as I said "Tamina open the door it is me." Tamina answered

back through the door "If it is you Dastan tell me something only you would know about me." I took a deep breath and said "You protect the

Dagger of time and it is hidden in the high temple and we protected it together during time that the sandglass beneath the city erased."

Tamina threw open the door and threw her arms around my neck embracing me tightly. I embraced her just as hard kissing her hair as I

said "The Hassansins are not following us into the city but just in case they have allied with Kosh like I think they have we need to find my

father and brothers and get the Persian army ready for battle. Do not worry the dagger and you will be safe." We ran to through the palace

asking a servant along the way where my father and brothers where, she told us to go to the palace library that was where they were. I

thanked the girl and ran with Tamina at my side to the library. Once inside the library we found my brothers and father sitting in lounge

chairs reading books on different subjects. When they noticed me and Tamina and how out of breath we were they knew immediately that

something was wrong. My brother Tus was the first to speak "Dastan what is wrong?" I caught my breath then said "Hassansins followed us

all the way to Nasaf and back I found the proof that they were indeed being directed by Nizam and that in the case of Nizam's death they

where to ally with Kosh and destroy us. They are probably on their way here now we need to mobilize the army so we can defend Alamut

because they want Alamut and everything in it." I handed Tus the proof I had then looked from Tus to Garsiv to my father as they studied

the documents I had found in Nizam's room. My father looked at Tus, gave him a quick nod, then Tus turned to me and said "Let's get the

army ready brother and you will coordinate the attack because you know more about this than we do." I smiled at Tus bowed my head and

said "Then let's get going I will meet you both outside in a minute." Garsiv walked past me no doubt going to get his cavalry ready for battle

Tus walked toward me put a hand on my shoulder and said "Do not take too long we probably do not have a lot of time before the attack

that we know is coming." I nodded once then Tus left as I turned to Tamina as I said "You go to the high temple you will be safe there and

protect the dagger but stay in the temple." I turned to leave but before I went more than a step Tamina grabbed my shoulder and then I

turned to her as she looked me in the eyes and said "Dastan I don't think you should do this." I could see the worry in her eyes I pulled her

into my embrace and said "This will not be the last time we will be together. I will come back for you I promise." I let her go then said "Go to

the temple I promise I will come for you there when the battle is over." She nodded and ran out the door towards the temple, I went to our

chamber and donned my fighting gear even though it was not as elaborate as my brothers where it was easy for me to move in and do the

moves I do best. After I had my two swords on my back I noticed something else in with my fighting gear a breast plate of the finest

workmanship and a note. I took the note, unfolded it, and read it. It was from Tamina and it said "_My dearest Dastan after I remembered _

_what had happened before I talked to one of my servants who sent word to the Hindu Cush and they made this for me I got it the day after _

_our wedding I had it made for you. It is made of the finest steel nothing but something with a lot of force behind it can pierce it and if it does _

_it will stop it from hurting you too bad. The metal is also flexible so you will not have to change your fighting style at all. Know I love you _

_Dastan and if you ever have to use this I hope you return to me." _I smiled at the note and donned the breast plate noticing how light it was I

knew she had it made in the right way for my fighting style. I strapped my swords to my back again and went outside of the Palace to where

the Persian army was camped and I knew Tus would be waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before I walked into the command tent I took a deep breath of the fresh desert air that surrounded Alamut. I braced myself and went into

the tent. Once Tus had noticed me I bowed a little to my older brother who came over and started to pull me towards the table at the center

of the tent. "Ok Dastan what do we do?" Tus asked I looked at the map as I asked "Have we any news if Kosh is nearby?" Tus looked down

for a second then said "Yes they are camped about a mile away to the west from us, I sent scouts to investigate the surrounding land and

they found the camp and they found traces of the Hassansins you were right, they allied themselves with Kosh just as Nizam wanted." I

looked at the Alumution map trying to figure out a plan then one came to me one that Kosh or the Hassansins would ever expect. "Kosh is to

west of us with the Hassansins so if we attack them from two sides they will not know what was going on which would give us an advantage.

If I leave half of the army and all of Garsiv's cavalry, then the rest into Alamut and then come back out again on the west wall, Kosh and the

Hassansins will be attacking the half of the army led by you Tus and will not see us coming until it was too late, then they will be being

attacked from two sides and while Kosh's army is defending a few of my number will start attacking the Hassansins. If you are amendable

Tus that is the plan I think we should use, the Persian army has never split when attacking it would be to our advantage to use this plan of

attack." Tus thought for a few moments then agreed with my plan of attack. Soon we had all of the parts of the army where we wanted

them, now all we had to do was wait for Kosh to attack.

It was early morning I kept looking at the high temple tower knowing Tamina was safe inside. As I was thinking about a few things I heard

the first sounds of an assault on Tus's part of the army. I roused the men in my company and got them battle ready. Once we were ready I

told them to be as quiet as possible as we started our assault on the back of Kosh's army. Soon we were off I had the side gate to Alamut

opened quickly and quietly then we went through and started to run as silently as possible which was easy until we came up on the back of

Kosh's army. We killed a score of men before they knew what was going on but as it looked like we were going to win the Hassansins started

their attack. The Hassansin that had killed Garsiv in the time that the sandglass erased and another Hassansin that I had fought inside the

sanctuary for the dagger converged on me I knew that fighting two of them on my own was going to be very difficult but it started anyway.

The first attack was from the Hassansin with the spike whips threw out one of his whips at me I jumped over the both whips by doing a flip

of them but just as I landed two of the spikes from the other Hassansin bounced off my breast plate. I started my attack I rushed the

Hassansin with the spikes clashing swords with him. I tripped him with one of my swords and I plunged the other downward into his chest

but he blocked my attack at his chest with his metal spike thrower on his arm as he rolled out of the way. Then I had to defend again the

whips from the one Hassansin and the spike from the other hit me at one I got a cut on my upper arm from the whip and a spike pierced my

breastplate because he had put more force behind his spikes. I yelled in pain as one of the spikes pierced my breast plate and then went into

my skin slightly while a whip form the other Hassansin cut my other arm. I kept going back and forth with them as my vision began to flicker

I knew that the spikes had been dipped in viper poison. Just as I thought I was going to collapse a few of the warriors who had been fighting

Kosh's warriors came to my aid. I was trying to fight but then I collapsed and I was vaguely aware that I was being moved. I heard Tus's

voice as he asked what had happened and I felt the spikes being removed from my skin as well as my cuts being bandaged. Bis was telling

him what was happening as I passed out and knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke I could not hear the sounds of battle or feel the wind that should have been coming through the tent flaps. I also noticed that I

was not on ruff canvas of the cot I had been on but soft sheets of a bed. I heard someone crying, after a few minutes I recognized the crying

the sound of the sobs it was Tamina and she was close by. She was asking Tus "What happened, how was he hurt and why has he not

woken yet?" Tus spoke up and I heard a bit of a growl in his voice as he talked about what had happened when the spikes from the

Hassansin had pierced my skin and how they had been dipped in viper venom. But then he started to describe what happened after I had

passed out "After Dastan was wounded the army was angered and started to fight even harder. It took many hours but we defeated the

Hassansins and Kosh. All the Hassansins are dead and Kosh has nothing but a few stragglers from his army that survived so he will not be

able to do anything to avenge his defeat for many, many years. But as to Dastan not waking up yet we do not know the poison is out of his

system but he still remains comatose. We do not know when he will wake but he does we will all be here." That was when I finally was

awake enough to open my eyes. I blinked a few times as the light pouring in from the window in Tamina and my chambers then I looked

around till I saw Tamina and Tus still talking. No one had noticed that I was awake so I smiled and tried to lighten the mood with one of my

jokes "What is everyone so sad about it was just a battle?" Tamina jumped while spinning to face me with a shocked exclamation as she ran

to my side saying "Dastan you are awake thank the gods. I thought we were going to lose you." I lifted my hand to caress her cheek as I

said ""I told you I would come back from you it would take more than viper dipped spikes to make me break that promise." I wiped the tears

that streamed down her face as she cried. I sat up stretching my sore muscles that had cramped up during the fight and had not relaxed

because I was unconscious. I popped my back in a few spots. When I was finally still Tamina threw her arms around me and started to cry

into my chest. As I held Tamina as she cried I looked at Tus and asked "How long have I been out?" Tus smiled at me as he said "You have

only been unaware for two days but because you found the proof of the Hassansins and how they had allied with Kosh, and then set up the

defense of Alamut. We were able to killed every last Hassansin and destroy Kosh and it is all thanks to you Dastan." With that Tus bowed to

me a little I smiled and dipped my head in return. Tamina had stopped crying but she was not letting go and neither was I. It had been

almost a month since we were married and all this had started to unfold. I looked at Tus and asked "Do you think we could have some time

alone." I saw the mischievous smile spread across my brothers face and I heard a small laugh sneak into his words as he said "Of course

Dastan have all the time you need I sure it will be enlightening." Tus turned away laughing. Once we were alone I turned to Tamina and

looked into her eyes as I asked "What was that about? Tus was a little happier than he should be about me being alone with you right now."

She looked down but said nothing "Tamina tell me what you are hiding from me." I said sternly afraid something had happened when I was

out. She looked at me again with a look that said do not try me as she said "Dastan calm down nothing bad happened. It is just difficult for

me to say this because I never suspected it would happen." I knotted my brow into a frown of confusion because Tamina was never this

tentative or nervous she always said what she wanted and said it bluntly so this was not normal for her and it confused me. "Tamina what

are you talking about?" "Dastan I'm pregnant. I found out when I was in the temple I started getting sick and a healer was called he

confirmed it." My mouth hung open as I stared at her not wanting to believe it but at the same time is seemed plausible that she was

pregnant I only got my voice back when she said "Dastan are you alright?" "Yes I'm ok just stunned I don't know what to say. I am afraid

that all this will disappear just like it did before." I replied as I looked down Tamina put two fingers under my chin pulled it upward till I was

looking in her eyes. She smiled at me as she said "I am not going to disappear I'm not going anywhere. I can understand how you feel at

times I thought you would disappear to but now with all we have been through I at least know that I was always meant to be with you and

nothing will stand in the way of that." I smiled at her. I kissed her, slowly at first then I built it up till it was a passionate kiss that we shared

for many minutes before she pulled away and said "I am glad that I found you Dastan and nothing will ever tear me from your side." I

looked at her smiling as I finally got over the shock that she was pregnant and said "Nothing will tear me from you either and I am glad that

we can add another to our little family. I just hope that our child will turn out more like you than me, I cause to much trouble." Tamina

laughed until tears ran down her cheeks, when she finally caught her breath she said "That may be true but you also do great things to

make up for it I hope that our child is a exact mix of both of us." I laughed a little as well as I nodded my agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Nine Months Later)

I was waiting outside the delivery room listening as Tamina screamed with every push and contraction. I was the first of my brothers to have

a child born. My father was waiting patiently watching me, Tamina let out a particularly loud scream, I tensed and stopped in my tracks my

head bowed and my hand bunched into fists. I breathing hard when my father came over put his hand on my shoulder and said "I know how

you are feeling Dastan, when your brothers where born both times I was agitated I could not stand still. Seeing you do the same thing but

even worse than I did make me see that you really love Tamina and do not want her in pain. Trust me though when I tell you in the end it

will be worth it who knows maybe you will have more than one child in your lifetime or maybe you will do what I did for you take in an

orphan who may not have noble blood but a noble spirit just like you do my son." I smiled at my father and said "Thank you father for

everything you have done for me from the day you took me in till now you have given me everything and I am the man I am today because

of you and your teachings." Privately to myself I thought "_I also am the man I am now because of Tamina and the secret we share._" My

father sat back down while I continued pacing. I paced until the healer came out and called my name, I ran over to him and asked "So what

news is there?" The healer smiled at me and said "Tamina has given birth to twins a healthy baby boy and girl, congratulations king Dastan."

She bowed as I said thank you to her then she beckoned me and my father in. I went in first I saw Tamina sitting up in the bed two bundles

in her arms. I smiled then walked over to her sitting in the chair by the bed looking at her smiling face. She looked at me tears of happiness

in her eyes I kissed her temple and asked "How are you?" she smiled at me and said "I am fine Dastan, you are the father how are you

doing?" I laughed of course she would be worried about how I was doing and told her I was fine she then handed me the two bundles and I

saw my son and daughter for the first time. My son had my face but his mother's eyes but my daughter was a perfect mix of both of us she

had my eyes and her mother's smile. I looked from them to Tamina and said "They are perfect." Tamina smiled at me then looked at our

children who I knew would grow up to be good people with Tamina's guidance and my teaching as well. I know now that everything was the

way it was meant to be and nothing could take it away now.


End file.
